Harry Potter: the heir of many thrones
by deathknighttimas
Summary: Because of Snape's poor teaching method, leads to Harry to find out about living family members,and new powers. But will all good things darkness comes as a new war is brewing with a foe who is more malipulative then his mentor. The war could last for centuries. Pairings HarryxHarem LilyxFemHarem


**Harry potter the heir of many thrones **

**Avatar state**

**angry spirits **

letters,scrolls,and books

(A/N Harry potterxLegend of KorraxAvengersxMarvelxbleachxOnce upon a timexNCIS(Los Angeles)xHellsingxBen10xRosario+VampirexFrozenxGargoylexJackie Chan AdventuresxWarehouse 13 Pairings HarryxHermionexJeanxDaphnexElsaxPadmaxPavartixPenelopexSerasxMokaxKatiexYachiruxRangikuxCinderellaxBelle

LilyxKorraxAsamixPepperxJanexRukiaxFem IchigoxEmmaxIntegraxZivaxFemBenxAtteaxLoomaxTatsuki future CallenxRed Au Bender Harry Magical Korra,Asami,Jane,Integra,and Pepper FemThor Ron,Ginny,Snape,and Molly Bashing )

**A Bloodline Potion is not what First years should learn first, His mothers find out that Harry is alive, Dumbledore does the element test at Hagrid's, and the slow begining of Hydra's rise. **

The day started so well for Harry getting a invite for tea from Hagrid ,but it change so quickly after the begining of potions everything turned south. First Professor Snape singled out Harry by asking him a bunch of questions that he could of answered if Ron would of allowed him to study. Then as he was brewing the potion that Professor Snape required of them, all but four slytherins try to ruin his potion. Now that he completed the potion Professor Snape despise the other Gyffindors minus Ron dismay grab his wrist ,and cut his palm droping three drops of blood. The potion bubbled ,and turned gold as a piece of parchment appeared on the parchment it said.

Harry James Iroh Potter-Stark-Potts-Foster-Sato-Thornson-Swan-Kurosaki-Kuchiki-David-Maza-Renard-Arisawa-Hellsing-Tennyson-Red Wind-Chan-Donovan

Mothers (multiple due to the Artemis gift potion)

Avatar Korra (Alive current location Republic City,Elemental Countries)

Asami Sato (Alive current Location Republic City Elemental Countries)  
>Thorn Odindottir aka Lily Potter-Stark(Alive Asgardian current location Asgard no memories relating to life as Lily Potter-Stark)<p>

Jane Foster (alive current location New Mexico)

Virgina 'Pepper' Potts (Alive current location Stark Industries Los Angeles office)

Emma Swan (alive Current location Washington D.C )

Rukia Kuchiki (Alive Shimigami Location Soul Society)

Katsumi Kurosaki(Alive Shimigami untrained Quincy location Karakura town Japan)

Tatsuki Arisawa(Alive Location Karakura town Japan )

Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing (alive current location Hellsing Manor ,London England)

Ziva David (Alive location Washington D.C)

Bernice 'Ben' Tennyson (Alive current location underground Plumber base, Bellwood United states.)

Emperoress Attea of the Incursean Empire (Alive Current location Incursean Flagship.)

Princess Looma Red Wind of Khoros (Alive location Palace of Warlord Gar, Planet Khoros)

Elisa Maza (alive location New York City)

Janine Fox Renard (Alive half Child of Oberon location New york City)

Jade Chan (Alive Location Section 13 San Fransico)

Claudia Donovan (Alive location Warehouse 13 united states)

Grandfathers

Lord Odin Borson the Allfather (Alive current location Asgard just entering the sleep)

Howard Stark (deceased Lily's birth father)

Charlus Potter (Deceased blood adopted Lily after a death eater attack on Diagon alley before her first year)

Hiroshi Sato (Alive Currently incarerated for his crimes with the equalist movement.)

Sir Arthur Hellsing (Deceased)

Isshin Kurosaki formerly Shiba(Alive Shimigami location Karakura town)

Warlord Gar (Alive current location Palace of Warlord Gar planet Khoros.)

Former Emperor Millieous (Alive location Incursean prison)

Carl Tennyson (alive current location Bellwood united states)

Prince Charming (Alive in a coma as well as a under a powerful curse location Storybrooke Maine)

Eli David (alive current location Tel Viv Israel)

Halcyon Renard (alive location New York City)

Peter Maza (alive location New york city)

Grandmothers

Lady Frigga (Alive Current location Asgard)

Maria Stark (Decease)

Dorea Potter nee Black (decease)

Lin Sato (Decease)  
>Senna of the southern water tribe(alive location Fire Nation )<p>

Fire Lady Ursa (Alive location Fire Nation)

Snow White(Alive under a powerful curse location StoryBrooke Maine)

Sandra Tennyson (Alive location Bellwood united states)

Misaki Kurosaki (Decease pureblood quincy)

Lady Titania Aka Anastasia Renard (Alive Child of Oberon location New York CIty)

Diane Maza (alive location Nigeria)

Henrietta Lange (Alive adopted Emma location Los Angelos)  
>Great grandfathers<p>

Lord Bor Burison (Decease)  
>Former Fire Lord Zuko (Alive current location Ba sing se)<p>

Captain Steve Rogers (Alive in a frozen state current location the artic circle)

Max Tennyson (alive location Underground plumber Base Bellwood)

Carlos Maza (Alive location Arizona)

King George (Alive Adopted location Storybrooke under the dark curse)

KIng Leopold (deceased)

Great grandmother

Verdona Tennyson (alive location Anodyne)

Queen Eva (deceased)

Queen Regina (step great grandmother caused the curse ,and she is uneffected )

Uncles

Tony Stark (Alive current location Malibu)

Loki Odinson aka Laufeyson (Alive current location Asgard)

Byakuya Kuchiki (alive location Soul Society)

Derek Maza (Alive New york City)

Ari Haswari (Decease currently Arrancar location Hueco Mundo)

Aunts

Karin Kurosaki (alive location Karakura town)

Yuzu Kurosaki (alive location Karakura town)

Beth Maza (Alive location Flagstaff Arizona)

Hisana Kuchiki (decease)

Tali David (Decease)

Great Uncle

Prince James (decease)

Ancestors

Yhwach (in the resurrection process)

Sir George(Alive immortal location Bellwood)

Macbeth (Alive immortal location New york)

Emperor Salazar Slytherin of the Incursean empire( descease)

Queen Cora (Alive Step great great grandmother formerly the Queen of Heart location Enchanted Forest)

Soul mates

Hermione Granger

Jean Grey (Current location Xavier school for the gifted.)

Princess Elsa of Arendale (Current location Arendale in the enchanted forest frozen in time because of the effect of the dark curse.)

Daphne Greengrass

Padma Patil

Pavarti Patil

Katie Bell

Penelope Clearwater

Seras Victoria(location Cheddar village)

Moka Akashiya (Shinso Vampire location Japan)

Cinderella (see Snow White ,and Prince Charming)

Yachiru Kusajishi(location Soul Society)

Rangiku Matsumoto(location Soul society)

Belle (See Snow White.)

Titles

Lord Potter

Lord Black

Lord Slytherin

Prince of Asgard second in line.

Prince of the Fire Nation second in line

Crown prince of the Incursean Empire

Prince of Khoros second in line

Heir to Most Noble house of Hellsing

Prince to the throne of Avalon

Prince of the Forever Knights

Prince of the enchanted Forest kingdom of

Ablities

Can speak every lanuage

Super human strength (weaken by malnutrion)

Acelerated healing (working in over drive because of abuse, and malnutrion)

untrained Shimigami Ablities (confirmed Four Zanpakutos needs meditation to hear their names )

Untrained Quincy ablities

Bender ( need to be tested for elements)

Natural Mastery in Defense against the Dark Arts

Acess to Fae magic needs training

Natural Alien shapeshifting needs training

Familiars

Cerberus name Fluffy

Snowy owl named Hedwig

Female Anubian Baskurr unnamed (current location Kyhber the hunter's ship)

"Stupefy.",shouted Professor Dumbledore hitting Professor Snape,and Ron who was going to cut Harry's throat with his potion knife.

"Class dismissed ,and twenty points to gryffindor for letting me know .",said McGonagall

"Harry go down to Hagrid's. I am going to check the libary for any books relating to Asgard or the elemental country.",said Hermione

As Hagrid was try to calm not only a confused ,and tramatized Harry ,but himself as well. Fawkes with a letter appeared in front of Korra as she was having tea with Pema,and Asami.

"What is it,dear?",asked Asami

"Our son is alive. Pema thank you for the tea. But I am going to meet my son.",said Korra as she got up.

"You are not going alone. Pema gather some supplies for a couple of weeks journey to Scotland",said Tezin as he walked in to the room.

As the Airbending family,the Avatar ,and her wife gathered their things. Professor Dumbledore walked down to Hagrid's hut carrying a candle,a pinwheel fan,and a couple of large rocks. He turned his head to see Hermione runing with four large books under her arm.

"Harry, I found four books that may be related to your family.",said Hermione as she enter the hut.

"I think Harry may be the only one to read the old norse book easily. I need to test you for your bending elements. It may be possible that since one of your mothers,and your great great grand father is or was the avatar you may be able to bend multiple elements. Hagrid can you get me a pitcher of water.",said Dumbledore as he lit the candle in front of Harry.

"The candle's flame if it grows just by you looking at it means that you can bend fire. The rocks if they stand up by you looking at them you are a earthbender. The Pinwheel is it moves by you looking at it means you are a airbender which is rare these days. I will pour water in front of you ,and it forms a circle it means you are a water bender.",explained Dumbledore as Harry looked at the candle the flame grew. He looked at the rocks the stand up. The pinwheel did not move. ,and the water formed a circle.

"Congratulations are in order Harry. You are a Fire,water,and earth bender.",said Dumbledore.

"Which element should I start with first?",asked Harry

"Water will be the safest to practice by your self.",said Dumbledore

"What are the Forever Knights the potion mention?",asked Hermione

"The Forever Knights are an ancient order of knights formed to fight the dimensional being Diagon if he returns. The order's founder is Sir George who defeated Diagon with the sword Asaclon. Over time the muggles changed the name of the tale in to Sir George,and the Dragon. The British orders of the Forever Knights keep the focus on the real enemies being dimension beings. The American orders focus on all things that they believe should not be on Earth.",explained Dumbledore as Hagrid pour a cup of tea for the professor.

Meanwhile as Professor Dumbledore tells stories about Harry as a baby. Fawkes found a new way to have fun while trying to get Bernice Tennysons attention as he pokes her head with his beak every so often.

"Ben ,why is there a red,and yellow bird poking your head?",asked her Plumber partner Rook Blocko

"I don't know." said Ben as she swat at the phoenix.

"Is that a letter in it's talon?" asked Rook as Ben took the letter,and read it.

"Get the ship ready we are heading to Scotland." said Ben seriously

"Why?",asked Rook

"My son is alive."said Ben a the Phoenix flash to it's next location.

As Harry's mothers that can easily leave to reunited with their son. A battle was taking place at the Malfoy Manor. Several House elf bodies scattered around the floor.

"What do you want?"shouted Lucius Malfoy as he casted the killing curse at Invader who redirected the curse at Narcissa killing her. The Invader ran with a sword in his hand stabbing Lucius in the stomach.

"Your death will begining of a war the my adopted father started seventy years ago. Your death will cause fear,and panic so that HYDRA will rise again. This time there will be no Captian America to get in the way of me living my adopted father's dream.",said the Invader in a lightly German accented voice.

"Who are you?" asked Lucius

"I am Timothy Schimdtt, the true leader of Hydra. If one of your kind kills one of us death eater two more will take their place. Hail Hydra.",said Timothy as he pulled the sword out of Lucius' body.

As he left he sent a package towards Hogwarts ,and chanted in german at a diary which caused it to scream in pain.

**Next chapter Agency attacks by Hydra,and their Ally,and Harry meets his Zanpakutos**


End file.
